User blog:Plasmaster/Dialogue Challenge for Super Story Challenge
If you're interested in participating in the latest Super Story Challenge! then you may want to read this as a reference for how it works. Dialogue Story “What are you doing here?” “You think I’d miss this auction? The best modern art piece of the century is here tonight! It will be a very nice addition to my art collection.” “I know it’s here, what do you think I’m here for? I thought you said you had a yacht party tonight and couldn’t make it here!” “Oh, um, it ended early?” “Please, every privileged man in Chicago knows how late your parties go to!” “All right, I lied about the party…I was hoping to get in here without you seeing me, but…” “Oh come on now! Lying to get my guard down? That’s low.” “Is that so? And how did that wedding of yours go today? I thought you were the best man?” “Um…” “Ha! What a hypocrite you sure turned out to be!” “Ah, shut up.” “No, no, I’d really like to revel in this for a bit.” “Could we just go and sit down? We may be competing at this auction but there is no reason we can’t still sit down and chat like the civilized men and friends we are.” “I suppose that would be nice. Perhaps afterwards we could go out for a drink.” “If you have any money left, that is!” “Ha, hitting me hard there, aren’t you?” “What do you mean by that?” “You were referring to the fact that you have more money than me!” “Not at all!” “Yes, you’ve always been very proud of your wealth and always take every chance you get to remind everyone else how much more money you have!” “No, you misunderstand me, friend. I simply meant to poke fun at the fact that we are at an auction, an event meant for bidding and spending money.” “Ah, I see it now. Sorry for that little outburst of mine.” “No matter, the bids are starting now.” “Ah yes, I imagine they’ll leave our precious art piece for last, it being the most popular item up for auction tonight.” “Yes, so it would seem. We may be here for a while then.” “Hm.” “Well, let’s not end it on that! Come on, let’s catch up! How have things been lately?” “Oh, you see, that last drop in the stock market hit me pretty hard—how about you?” “Still standing high and dry!” “Ha-ha, you’ve surely put your faith and money in the right places, good friend.” “Perhaps I could give you a few pointers sometime over lunch.” “Sounds mighty fine to me. Where shall we go to eat? I’m not doing anything next weekend.” “Only the finest dining for an old friend like you; we shall eat at my house, my personal chef, Mario, is an expert in the kitchen. He is sure to make us something divine during our meeting. Say, why don’t you bring your wife over? She and Margaret haven’t spoken in a great while; it would be nice to see them talking again.” “It is settled then; I shall come over next weekend.” “Ah, look at that! Our art piece is up!” “The bidding is starting…I bid ten thousand!” “I bid twenty thousand! “Twenty five thousand!” “Thirty thousand!” “Fifty thousand!” “Nine thousand!” “What!?” “I mean…seventy!” “All right then, ninety!” “One hundred thousand!” “Two hundred thousand!” “Two fifty!” “Three fifty!” “Ah…” “You seem at a loss for words, friend.” “Oh shut up!” “Ha-ha! The artwork is mine!” “You knew very well you could have countered any price I put out there!” “Perhaps, seeing as I have more money than you!” “Well, you’re right about that…” “Of course I’m right, I’m a genius!” “You’re also a liar, mister best man!” “Point taken, old friend; I’ll be seeing you next weekend?” “Wouldn’t miss it, but you’d better have that painting hanging in the most beautiful, luxurious place for me to see it while I’m there; to remind me of this event.” “I’ll be sure to do so.” Category:Blog posts